


What happened during Ice

by SLScully21



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot, Ice, Love, The X-Files References, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLScully21/pseuds/SLScully21
Summary: A different perspective of what could have happened if Scully were to examine Mulder
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	What happened during Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [admiralty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralty/gifts).



It has been a long time since Mulder has been told to show up at Skinner's office in an early Monday morning. Apparently a few scientists , who had been working in Alaska, killed themselves in strange circumstances or at least that was what it looked like.  
However Mulder didn't understand why the case had been assigned to them , it didn't really feature monsters or aliens but later on he would find out that it really was an X-file.  
This case wasn't like the others, A.D Skinner just told him a few details about what had been done in that “base” but had avoided some “facts” that he and Scully would later discover while being there.  
Little did they know about the risky X-file they had been assigned.

Scully was in the Bureau basement doing some research about a case they had been working on , when Mulder came to their office looking for her.

-Scully?  
-Yes Mulder?  
-We´re flying to Alaska tomorrow morning.  
-Alaska? A case in Alaska?  
-Yes , C´mere and I´ll show you the details.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Having work up to 5 pm that afternoon , Scully was at her apartment assembling her suitcase.  
Meanwhile Mulder was doing some paperwork at the living room of her partner´s place.

-Mulder-shouted Scully  
-What 's up? Do you need a little help there?-he said in a teasing way  
-Not really , just wanted to know at what time are we going to be in Icy Cape  
-Are you excited to spend another night with me ,huh?  
-Mulder! Can you please take things seriously? I´d like to do somethings before we arrive  
-I was just joking partner. Our flight takes off around 11 am so I guess that at 1 pm we´ll be there.

An hour later ,Mulder was at his place . If it had depended on him , they'd have already been flying to the Arctic.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The flight wasn't as bad as Scully had expected it to be, being there with Mulder made things easier for her ,not just flying but in all sense of the word.  
However they weren't flying alone , indeed , there were 3 other people with them.  
Denny Murphy , a geology professor ; Dr. Da Silva, a young toxicologist and her partner Dr. Hodge.

It was their 8th case working together;It wouldn't be appropriate to say they were totally strangers but they weren't that close either.  
However, they behaved in a way that was particularly “interesting”...  
Everytime he had a chance he would place his hand on her lower back , most of the times he did it unconsciously but in some situations he used this simple action to show some kind of possession towards her…  
Don't take him wrong, this attitude of his was just to somehow show people that Scully was her partner and just his.  
The way they behaved was a great example of what a partnership should be like:  
They trusted each other , were comfortable spending most of the day together and the most important thing , they complemented one another.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The airplane landed around the time Mulder assumed it would happen.  
Soon after having entered the base, everyone was leaving their stuff in some old rooms they had found.  
A few minutes later they were all doing the task they'd been assigned.  
They had discovered a dog which had a worm inside itself , a kind of parasite; unfortunately Bear (the pilot) was bitten by the animal and some black nodules appeared on his skin.  
Up to that time nobody knew they were exposed to a life-threatening worm.

-We should run a blood test on the pilot or at least an urine test- suggested Scully.  
-What for?- asked Bear, feeling vulnerable.  
-You have been infected by an unknown parasite ; I´m pretty sure that if we perform some medical exams on you , we´ll be able to know how it is affecting your body- said Scully trying to persuade him.  
-No way! I won't let any of you touch me. In fact I'M LEAVING NOW!- screamed the pilot.

Basically after that statement he proceeded to leave the place but the rest of the professionals decided that it wouldn't happen. They were all in that together and of course if one of them was out there infected , it could end up in a global pandemic.

None of them could change the pilot´s opinion about being tested , so they had to use another technique.  
Having no other choice left rather than trying to knock him down , Scully proceeded to catch the subject in question right after he hurt Mulder.  
Sad to say , but they had found a worm right in his vertebrae spine. The doctor in charge (Scully) began to remove the parasite but she couldn't save the patient , he died right after the procedure.

As Mulder had been also bitten by the dog , but apparently had not shown any symptoms , there wasn't a certain way of knowing who was infected or not.  
So they choose to get undressed and take a look at eachother.  
Men in a room and women in another one ; Apparently none of them were infected.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the time passed by , the night arrived at Icy Cape.  
It was time to relax and rest some hours before starting a new day.  
-G´ Night Mulder.  
-Night Scully.  
-See you later then.

Mulder got into his room and Scully into hers; She put on her pyjamas and got in the bed. Luckily , her room was in front of his partner´s. You may be wondering why and here is the answer:  
Around two hours later , her partner started to scream , it wasn't really loud but as she was awake she was able to hear him and doubtlessly she got into his room.  
-Mulder , it's me ….I'm here, 'm here.  
-Where are we ? Let me go! - he mumbled while still sleeping.  
-Fox , you're safe , you're with me, Dana- she muttered into his ear.  
-GET AWAY- he screamed.

Scully had no other choice, Mulder was still asleep and she wasn't going to let him wake up the others.  
Suddenly , she was sitting on top of him , her legs were around his hips , her hands trying to keep him still.  
If any of the others had the chance of taking a look , they would have thought something was going on there; she was straddling his lap, the two of them were sweaty and she was wearing a pj that revealed a lot of skin.  
Fortunately, nobody showed up.

-Mulder, please , they're going to hear you- Said Scully while she caressed her partner's face, in an attempt to calm him down.  
-Scully? Is that you? What's happening?- asked a confused Mulder.  
-Yes , shh , it's me...Don't make so much noise, they're going to hear us!-  
-But what happened? Why are you straddling me? Don't take me wrong , I'm enjoying it, but I'm sure something must have occured to have you like this - Said the FBI Agent with a grin on his face.  
As soon as the agent said that , Scully felt herself blush; not just her face but her chest too.  
-Ummm , you were screaming , you seemed like you were having a nightmare.  
-Yeah , I´m pretty sure I was-he muttered , a bit embarrassed.  
-You left me no choice but to try to calm you down by straddling you and holding your wrists before you hurted us both..  
It seemed that you did not listen to me Mulder- Said Scully in a whisper, trying to hide her preoccupation.  
-Dont worry m it was just an stupid dream-said him pretending that it was ok.  
-Well, I guess I´ll leave you now. Night Mulder- announced Scully as she got out of Mulder´s bed.  
-I´m sorry for waking you up Scully , I wasn't expecting this to happen-  
-It´s ok , go back to sleep-

Having said that, she went to her own bed and finally laid down for a while.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later , Mulder heard a noise coming from the place they use as a lab.  
Not thinking twice , he left his room and went there.  
As soon as he got to that place, he noticed a blood trace coming from the old refrigerator.  
-What the hell?-muttered in awe.  
But he made a mistake; instead of waking up Scully or somebody else , he proceeded to open it and a corpse fell off.  
Immediately, the other three appeared and unfortunately for Mulder , who was standing in front of the corpus , he was accused of murder.  
Soon after this , they started fighting.  
Dr. Da Silva and Dr. Hodge were accusing Mulder of committing a crime but Scully knew her co-worker pretty well indeed so she was standing by his side this time.  
They got into a heated discussion , they were all shouting and when one of them suggested a blood sample from the accused , things got far more complicated.  
-It wasn't me , it was one of you! .  
You know I´m not capable of it Scully , it was one of them , you gotta trust me on this!.- Said Mulder exasperated.  
-Mulder , just give us the damn sample and we'll run a test and that's it!- cried Scully.

Things were getting messed up , and at one point Mulder and Scully were pointing their guns at each other.  
Gone was their perfect co-workers relationship, now it was all chaotic.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder had nobody on his side, the other three people refused to let him free unless he were to give them the blood sample and of course, he refused.  
He still couldn't believe his partner ” betrayed” him but being honest he was just asked for a small blood sample , nothing out of the ordinary.  
Right now , he was confined in a kind of quirky room. Alone, on his own , having time to think about his “feelings” about Dana.  
It hadn't been long since they met, but he knew right from the beginning that she was special.  
She , a medical doctor , a scientist , his equal , although she was not always sure of it, was a beautiful, young and incredible partner.  
She was always there when he needed her , not only when it was about work but also when it came to his desperate search about Samantha , as an example.

Fox Mulder, who had always been accustomed to being alone , now we would try to spend as most time as possible with her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the room's door was opened and his tiny partner was there , willing to talk to him.  
-Mulder , I think we have found a way to kill the parasite; we had already used one of these worms with the dog and it worked. The parasite has been killed Mulder!- Said Scully with hope.  
-I´ve already told you, I´m not the one infected here!- Exclaimed the agent , trying to dissuade Scully.  
-I do trust you Mulder,you know I do but they weren't going to cooperate unless you had given them your blood and as you didnt ,you left me no other choice rather than this- remarked the female.  
-And what would happen if you gave me the worm and I´m not infected? Have you thought about that?-asked a worried Mulder.  
-Ummm no , we haven't actually…. Maybe the best would be that you let me inspect you and if there aren't any marks or nodules , well face them. If it's neither you nor me , it has to be one of them- announced Scully.

-So ummm , do you want me to be totally naked or just in my underwear?-Asked Mulder with a grin on his face.  
-Shut up Mulder -said Scully feeling a bit aroused. She had never been in a situation like that and having Mulder there joking about totally undressing wasn't helping at all-In your underwear would be fine-said with a sheepish smile.  
-Here's the thing Scully , I´m not wearing any underwear right now- and it was true he was going commando- and having said that , he felt himself blush.  
-Are you kidding ? Why wouldn't you be wearing underwear?-said Scully.  
-I just find it more comfortable sleeping commando rather than with boxers-explained Mulder slightly ashamed. And as I was taking a nap when this happened , I wasn't able to get fully dressed.  
-Okey , umm , I still have to take a look at you and as I´m a medical doctor you don't have to be ashamed-said Scully while trying to calm herself down.

The sexual tension filled the whole room; They could barely make eye contact without thinking about each other's bodies and what would happen in the following minutes.

Mulder was stripping down , first he started taking off his shoes , then he was working on his pants when finally Scully spoke.  
-Can you undress more quickly , please?-Pleaded Scully, who did not dare to look at his partner yet.  
-Maybe if you help me , it would be easier for the two of us-proposed Mulder.

She wasn't really sure of what was going on with Mulder , he had never been so confident with her or at least he had never asked her to help him undress.  
However she decided to follow his game and see what his reaction was.

-Sure. Fine. Whatever- said Scully as Mulder approached her.

Instantly she started unzipping his jeans when she felt a soft moan coming from Mulder; as she didnt want to make things far more uncomfortable for him she ignored it.  
His pants ended up on the floor with his belt , now he was standing there basically naked.  
-Would you mind if I help you with your shirt? you´re taking too much time-asked Scully meeting his eyes for the first time.  
-Go ahead then- said Mulder, lust in his eyes..

Scully´s mind was a mess. She kept trying to be professional but it was Mulder, the one she was about to undress.  
She had thought about this happening yes , but in a totally different situation.

Her eyes were locked to his chest,as she tried to avoid looking down because of the obvious reason.  
Once his shirt was taken off of him ,she couldn't resist the urge of touching his chest , it looked so soft, so warm...  
-Scully- he mumbled feeling a bit aroused.  
-Sorry , I was just….nevermind- said Scully-I need you to turn around so I can take a look at your back.  
He was wordlessly , Scully had just caressed his chest , he wasn't expecting it to happen.  
-Don't be afraid to look Scully - he chuckled at the same time as he was winking to her.

Right now he was naked , standing so close to her partner that he could barely breathe. Her presence was intoxicating.

-Umm Mulder , there's nothing in your back or your neck or in your legs and well , you know-murmured Sculy  
-What about my butt young lady?-asked Mulder trying to break the ice.  
-What about it?- She whispered softly ,brushing his neck with her lips.  
-Do you like what you see?-was he saying when Dana interrupted.

In fact that wasn't his real question , he was just joking.  
His truly intention was to make her laugh or blush either of it would have been fine but he didn't expect an answer.

-I always have, Mulder- Confessed Scully as she started to give him a neck massage.  
-Oh Scully, please don't stop- Moaned smiling.  
-Why would I Mulder? -she purred into his ear.  
-God it feels soo goood- Said Mulder in a low voice , that she had never heard before.  
-Turn around Mulder , I'd like to see your chest , you know , I gotta inspect you- she mumble with a sexy voice that drove him crazy.  
-Oh Scully , you're going to drive me insane-Mulder told her as he turned around and caressed her face, making her looked him into the eye.  
-You're sweating Mulder , are you ok? -she asked knowing the truth.

She was very conscious of the effect she had on him, the way his legs trembled as soon as she started with the massages or when she purred.  
The way his breath was irregular , she felt him aroused and saw him too.  
She wasn't going to resist it. She needed to get out of that room.

-You seem to be sweating too. I guess it's pretty hot in here, right Scully? Aren't you feeling hot too?-said Mulder right into her ear.  
-I guess I am , maybe I should take off my blouse. What do you think, Agent Mulder?- Said Scully not waiting for him to answer.

She unbuttoned her blouse and threwed it to the floor. She was panting , waiting for him to say something.  
But Mulder stood right there in silence. In awe. He had never had the pleasure of seeing her so vulnerable , so exposed and now there she was waiting for him.

-Maybe you should get your pants off too- He said with a huskily voice.  
-It would be only fair if you help me- She answered.

In just a few seconds Scully was in her underwear , Mulder´s hands were undoing her ponytail , and tracing kisses all over her neck.

-Do you want me to stop?- He asked.

She was overwhelmed with pleasure , she could barely make coherent sentences so the only she offered was a soft moan.

-You like this Scully , don´t you?- He stated biting her jaw from behind.  
-Shut up Mulder- she turned to face him and took his hands on hers.

She directed his hands to her bra , to cup her breast, to show him how she liked to be touched.  
He was about to unclasp her bra but he needed her permission, so he asked her.

-Is this ok?- Mulder asked.  
-Take it off , Agent Mulder- she whined.

Those were the only words Agent Mulder needed to proceed. Her bra ended up on the floor with the rest of their clothes.  
He picked her up , and Scully wrapped her legs around Mulder´s waist. His chest against her hard nipples, made the two of them shiver.  
He left her on the desk, and took a few steps back to contemplate her.

-You are so beautiful Agent Scully -Said Mulder with his charming smile.  
-And you´re so handsome Agent Mulder- She said as she walked towards him.

Not thinking twice , Mulder grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to his groin.

-Do you feel it ,Scully? I´m this hard for you. This is the effect you cause on me.

His hands were caressing her tights with smooth movements until he grabbed her by her buttcheeks.  
-Oh Mulder- whined Scully against his mouth- Take off my panties please.  
-Why should I ?- His hands all over her body.  
-´Cause I'm really wet, Mulder- Said as her hands were touching his abs.  
And so did he , she was now naked. Fully naked.

It took all of his self-control to behave and not fuck her right there.

-Hey! Why are you taking so long?- Asked Dr. Da Silva, knocking on the door.  
-I´m still inspecting him, looking for anything irregular- Shouted Scully , trying to sound normal ,avoiding the fact that Mulder´s fingers were tracing circles in her upper thigh, almost touching her where she wanted the most.

-If you don't go out in the next minute, I´ll come inside and I won't´be gentle.- Announced Dr. Hodge.

The look on their faces revealed a mix between arousal and fear; If they didn't hurry , they would be in trouble.  
Mulder and Scully knew what they had to do, in a second they were getting dressed.  
Scully didn't have time to put on her underwear and Mulder didn't have time to zipped his jeans.

-Why are you like this?- Asked Dr. Da Silva.  
-Like what ? said both agents .  
-Your hair is a mess Agent Scully and you´re all sweaty- Said Dr. Hodge.  
-Oh that, I can explain it- Said Scully.

And so she began making up a story to cover up their little adventure.


End file.
